Le viol de Caroline Forbes
by GraceKellyMikaelson
Summary: Caroline apprit de Stefan que l'hybride allait avoir un enfant, déçue, la jeune blonde éteint son humanité et quitte le pays pour aller en Italie. Là-bas elle devient un vampire assoiffé de sang mais elle se heurtera aux Volturi, qui, pour la punir, la violeront et la tortureront pendant un an. Caroline restera marquer à vie par ce viol collectif. Traduction de Klarolinelovecullen.
1. Tragic fate

Titre : _**Mikaelson vs Cullen**_

Personnages :

_**Klaus Mikaelson - Stefan Salvatore**_

_**Caroline Forbes - Kol Mikaelson**_

_**Carlisle Cullen - Bonnie Bennett**_

_**Elijah Mikaelson - Damon Salvatore**_

_**Elena Gilbert - Katherine Pierce**_

_**Rebekah Mikaelson - Mia Mikaelson (fille de Klaus)**_

_**David (fils de Caroline).**_

Rating M (Interdit au moins de 16ans)

Résumé : Post 5x11.

Caroline apprend quelques temps après le départ de Klaus qu'il attend un enfant avec Hayley. Se sentant trahie la jeune femme décide d'éteindre son humanité et de quitter le pays. Elle décide d'aller en Italie mais là-bas elle se fait enlever par les Volturi qui la torturent et la violent. Elle sera délivrée par la famille Cullen.

Sa relation avec ses amis et Klaus s'étant détériorée elle resta vivre auprès des Cullen.

Cinq ans après elle recroisera l'hybride…

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages de TVD ni de Twilight et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent. Je ne fais que traduire une fanfiction que j'ai découvert récemment sur le net de Klarolinelovecullen. J'ai aimé cette histoire, j'espère que vous aussi l'aimerez.

Bonne lecture à tous et laissez un avis en passant !

Chapitre 1 : _**Tragic Fate**_

« Quoi qu'il se passe, si une personne t'aime réellement,

Elle reviendra toujours avec le temps. »

POV Caroline

Je venais de l'apprendre de Stefan, Klaus allait avoir un enfant avec Hayley. Un enfant… J'étais complètement abasourdie, j'aurai voulu mourir à cet instant là pour faire cesser cette douleur qui m'avait soudain paralysé. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir sur place tellement la douleur était insupportable. Le salaud, il avait osé me mentir et il avait eu ce qu'il voulait depuis toujours et aujourd'hui je passais une fois de pour l'idiote de service. Je lui en voulais à mort, je le haïssais du plus profond de mon être.

Là je me suis mise à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, mon meilleur ami me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter mais je le repoussais et partit du manoir à vitesse vampirique.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je pourrais tout lui pardonner et le rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Finalement il n'était pas mieux que les autres. Je rentrais chez moi et m'enfermait dans ma chambre, versant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je m'étais finalement endormie car lorsque je me réveillai le soleil était en train de se coucher.

Je me quittai mon lit et fis mes bagages, je ne pouvais plus rester ici, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et d'oublier qu'il existait. Mes bagages prêtes, je laissais un mot à ma mère pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète et avant de partir j'envoyais aussi un texto à Klaus.

_« Tu allais me dire un jour que tu allais avoir un enfant avec cette garce d'Hayley ou tu comptais me cacher la vérité ? Quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite de vivre heureux ! » _

Puis je brisais mon téléphone portable et je partis loin de cette ville maudite. J'avais éteint mon humanité et je comptais profiter de la vie.

POV Klaus

Je venais une fois de plus de me disputer avec Hayley, vivre avec elle sous le même toit était insupportable car elle ne respectait jamais mes règles. J'ai préféré sortir et aller prendre l'air avant que je ne perde le contrôle, lorsque je sentis mon portable vibré. Je souris lorsque je vis que c'était un message de ma douce Caroline, un mois déjà que j'étais partit de Mystic Falls et que je lui avais promis de ne plus jamais revenir. Un mois que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. J'ouvris le message et je perdis mon sourire lorsque je lu son contenu, elle savait que j'allais avoir un enfant et ce message m'expliquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas très contente. Je décidais de l'appeler mais immédiatement je suis tombé sur son répondeur. Elle ne voulait pas me parler alors j'appelais aussitôt Stefan.

« Klaus ? »

« Je tombe sur le répondeur de Caroline, est-elle avec toi ? » Demandai-je.

« Elle est partie. » Me répondit-il.

« Comment ça ? » Questionnai-je confus.

« Lorsque je lui ai dit que tu attendais un enfant avec Hayley, elle s'est mise à pleurer et a quitté le manoir rapidement. Liz vient de m'appeler pour me dire que Care a quitté le pays il y'a quelques temps. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Ok. » Fut ce que je réussis à dire avant de raccrocher.

Caroline avait quitté le pays, je savais que tout ceci était de ma faute, j'aurai dû prendre le temps de tout lui expliquer, j'aurai dû être sincère avec elle comme elle l'a toujours été avec moi. Voilà que je perdais la femme que j'aimais.

_**Trois mois plus tard…**_

_Cela faisait trois mois maintenant que Caroline avait quitté Mystic Falls pour aller vivre en Italie, elle avait éteint son humanité alors elle était devenue une tueuse, elle tuait tout ce qui bouge et faisait beaucoup de morts dans les rues de Rome. Elle aimait désormais le sang frais humain, elle avait changé de style vestimentaire et de coiffure, elle avait teint ses cheveux en noirs et s'habillait désormais en gothique. Elle séduisait d'abord ses proies avant de les emmener dans un coin isolé et de s'abreuver enfin de leur sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Elle avait fait une trentaine de morts depuis son arrivé à Rome. Elle n'était plus en contact avec ses amis ni même avec sa mère. _

_Alors qu'elle sortait à peine de son appartement pour aller s'amuser, elle fut prise de violent maux de tête avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. _

_Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était enchainée dans une espèce de sous-sol abandonné. Elle était encore faible et réussissait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Puis tout un groupe de personne entra dans la pièce. _

« C'est donc toi qui fait autant de dégâts dans ma ville ! » S'exclama le chef du groupe.

« Tu es le chef je présume. » Déduit Caroline hautaine.

« Effectivement je suis le chef de ce clan et je me nomme Aro. » Se présenta Aro.

« Aro, quel nom pitoyable ! » Se moqua Caroline pleine d'audace.

« Je vois que Mademoiselle a l'air de se remettre et qu'en plus de ça elle est très audacieuse. Une petite correction s'impose. » Dit Aro avant de quitter la pièce suivi de sa troupe mais un seul resta au sous-sol avec Caroline.

« J'aime jouer avec les vampires sans éducation comme toi surtout quand elle est sexy et très excitante comme toi. » Lui susurra l'homme à côté d'elle.

Il passa sa langue sur la joue de Caroline avant de faire glisser sa main dans le jean de Caroline, la jeune femme se débattait et cracha au visage de l'homme ce qui le fit rire. Il essuya son visage et prit celui de Caroline d'une main l'embrassant de force, il déchira le tee-shirt de la jeune femme laissant dévoilé ainsi sa poitrine.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Abusé d'une femme sans défense. » Cracha-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

« J'aime jouer avec mes proies, j'aime les voir me supplier, j'adore entendre leur cri de détresse. Je me nourris de leur peur, de leurs larmes. » Dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une drogue.

« Va brûler en enfer. » Hurla-t-elle.

Il revint où il en était et arracha le soutien-gorge de Caroline, il pinça le sein droit de celle-ci tandis qu'il suçait le sein gauche, la blonde essayait de se défaire de ses liens mais elle ne pouvait pas, pendant ce temps l'homme continua son exploration en enlevant le jean de celle-ci avant de l'enlever sa culotte. Il passa sa langue sur le clitoris du bébé vampire puis il se mit à le sucer en y prenant goût, Caroline laissait couler des larmes se trouvant désarmé et faible, cet homme faisait d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Il enleva à son tour son jean et pénétra la jeune femme d'un coup sec, faisant des va et viens rapide ne se souciant pas des supplications de la blonde, plus elle le suppliait d'arrêter plus il continuait, il prenait plaisir à la voir souffrir. Après avoir éjaculé en elle, il se rhabilla et la laissa pleurer seule dans cette cage lugubre et à peine éclairée.

A partir de ce jour, les journées de Caroline furent ainsi, elle se faisait violer par les Volturi un à un chacun prenait un jour pour jouir en elle. Elle était devenue leur objet sexuel, c'était la façon qu'avait trouvé Aro de la punir pour avoir failli révéler leur secret aux humains et pour son impertinence.

_**Un an plus tard…**_

_Carlisle se trouvait dans un café en Italie avec Edward et Bella. Ils étaient en Italie pour rencontrer les Volturi et pour délivrer Esmée, la femme de Carlisle qui avait été enlevé par les Volturi il y'a une semaine de cela. _

« J'ai eu Alice au téléphone, ils seront là dans une heure, Renesmée est en sécurité avec Jacob et sa meute de loups. » Informa Edward à sa femme et à son père.

« J'espère qu'Esmée va bien. » S'inquiéta Carlisle pour sa femme.

Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de sa femme, elle avait été enlevé par les Volturi car cette dernière avait transformé une humaine qui allait mourir en vampire et elle n'avait pas pu contrôler le nouveau-né car la soif de sang de ce jeune vampire était très fort, elle avait massacré presque tout un village menaçant ainsi leur identité, Aro l'avait appris et avait ordonné à ses hommes de tuer le nouveau-né et de ramener Esmée en Italie.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Les Volturi nous mettent la pression uniquement pour que l'on cède à leur chantage mais tu verras qu'on la ramènera à la maison et tout redeviendra normal. » Réconforta Bella.

« Bella a entièrement raison, nous ramènerons maman à la maison. » Répéta Edward.

Une heure plus tard au café, ils furent rejoints par Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie.

« On y va ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Oui allons-y. » Répondit Edward.

Ils allèrent tous ensemble chez les Volturi pour délivrer Esmée, ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir se battre pour délivrer Esmée, c'est pour cela qu'en chemin, ils furent rejoints par d'autres vampires alliés à leur cause tels que le clan des amazones, les Denali, le clan des Egyptiens, le clan des Irlandais. Ils étaient tous là pour aller délivrer Esmée, ils prêtaient mains fortes aux Cullen comme lorsque ces derniers étaient venus les voir une première fois pour témoigner que Renesmée n'était pas un danger pour la race de vampire.

« Prêt ? » Demanda Edward devant la demeure du clan Volturi.

« Prêt. » Dirent-ils tous.

Le portail s'ouvrit et se referma lorsqu'ils entrèrent ainsi la guerre pouvait commencer, ils allaient y avoir des morts et ils le savaient tous mais c'était la seule façon de mettre fin à la tyrannie du clan Volturi. Ils engagèrent un combat à mort contre les Volturi, Aro et Caius se battaient eux aussi. Carlisle était en rage et tuait tous les vampires sur son passage avec une seule idée en tête, délivrer sa femme. Il était entrain de se diriger vers la porte qui mène tout droit aux sous-sols du château, là où l'on enfermait les prisonniers mais sa route fut barrée par Aro.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? » L'interrogea Aro. « Le combat vient juste à peine de commencer que déjà tu t'en vas ? » Rajouta Aro.

« Va la chercher, on s'occupe de lui. » Dit Bella arrivant en renfort avec Emmett et Edward.

« Merci. » Dit Carlisle avant de reprendre sa route et de se diriger vers le sous-sol laissant Aro avec sa belle-fille et ses deux fils.

Carlisle inspecta tous les cachots à la recherche de sa femme, il l'appelait en criant son nom mais personne ne répondait, tous les cachots semblaient vides puis il entendit des bruits de chaines provenir du dernier cachot tout au fond, il s'y dirigea et trouva une blonde enchainée, très maigre avec des vêtements déchirés, les cheveux sales et désordonnés avec du sang sur elle. Elle était enchainée de la tête aux pieds et à côté d'elle, gisait les cendres de sa femme, on avait tué sa femme, elle avait été brûlée. Il se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps pendant un quart d'heure avant de se relever et de sortir de là plein de haine, il courut à grande vitesse vers Aro qu'il arracha la tête et aussitôt Emmett mit feu au corps du vampire.

Une heure après le massacre, tous le clan Volturi avait été décimé. Carlisle retourna au sous-sol délivré la blonde qui était enchainée dans le même cachot que sa femme. Il souleva le bébé vampire et la sortit de là, celle-ci était toujours inconsciente et très faible car elle n'avait pas bu une goutte de sang depuis un an.

Les Cullen rentrèrent chez eux, le cœur lourd car ils n'avaient pas pu sauver Esmée, elle était morte et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour la ramener à la vie.

_**Pendant ce temps à la Nouvelle-Orléans…**_

Klaus était dans son bureau s'occupant de toute la paperasse liée à son nouveau boulot de roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il avait repris les rênes de la ville à Marcel depuis déjà un an. Rebekah avait quitté la ville pour aller vivre avec Stefan Salvatore, elle filait le parfait amour et était très heureuse avec lui, ils voyageaient chaque mois et parcouraient le monde à deux. Elijah toujours fidèle était resté aux côtés de son frère pour l'épauler et l'aider à gérer la ville ainsi que l'éducation de la fille de Klaus mais tous les deux étaient aidés par Camille. Camille n'était qu'une amie de la famille qui leur rendait service pour s'occuper de Mia, la fille de l'hybride car après la naissance de leur enfant, Hayley était morte quelques semaines après son accouchement. Klaus n'avait pu rien faire pour empêcher la mort de la mère de son enfant.

Elijah frappa à la porte du bureau de Klaus avant d'entrer et de s'asseoir. Il déposa un dossier sur le bureau de son frère.

« C'est le dossier des investisseurs de la société TACOM » Lui dit Elijah.

« Des nouvelles de Caroline ? » Demanda Klaus.

« Aucune. Depuis qu'elle a soudainement disparu d'Italie, j'ai perdu sa trace, j'ai appris qu'elle avait été retenue en otage par un clan de vampire d'Italie, les Volturi mais ils ont été tués par plusieurs clans de vampires donc les recherches avancent difficilement. » Expliqua Elijah.

« Quand est-ce que ce clan a été décimé ? » Questionna Klaus.

« Il y'a quelques semaines donc c'est encore récent mais tous nos hommes sont à sa recherche. Nous la retrouverons. » Rassura Elijah.

« Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais pour moi. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur frère que toi. » Avoua l'hybride.

« Et moi je suis fière d'être ton frère. » Répliqua Elijah.

« Bon on se remet au boulot. » Dit Klaus.

Ils se remirent au travail ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de l'enfer dans lequel avait vécu Caroline pendant un an. Personne ne pouvait imaginer les souffrances qu'elle avait pu endurer en Italie mais ils s'en rendront compte tôt ou tard et ce jour-là ils ne la reconnaitront plus.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes. A la prochaine !


	2. Treize ans plus tard

Chapitre 2 : _**Treize ans plus tard…**_

POV Caroline

J'observais la mer depuis l'horizon, le bruit des vagues et cette brise agréable qui caressait délicatement ma peau, trois ans que nous vivions à Miami avec David.

David jouait au bord de la mer avec son père et Renesmée, il aimait s'amuser et faisait mon bonheur, il a été un pansement à cette blessure qui, aujourd'hui est entrain de cicatriser. Pour son père et moi, il a été cette lumière qui nous a permis de sortir de ces ténèbres qui assombrissaient nos vies. Sans cet enfant, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force de continuer à vivre, sans lui ma vie aurait pris une route différente.

Il y'a trois ans que nous l'avions adopté et il fêtera ses quatre ans dans deux mois, si Alice n'avait pas été au bon endroit, David serait mort d'un palu en Afrique du Sud à Cape Town dans une cabane abandonnée. Alice l'avait ramené à la maison et j'avais décidé de l'élever comme mon propre enfant avec Carlisle, nous étions devenus ses parents. Des parents mais nous n'étions pas ensemble, nous n'étions que de simples amis, David l'aidait à faire son veuvage et moi il m'aidait à panser ses blessures qui avaient été faites à Rome et à Mystic Falls. Je lui donnais tout l'amour qu'une mère puisse donner à son fils.

-Maman. M'appela David courant vers moi.

Il me sauta dessus, s'asseyant sur mes genoux tout mouillé et plein de sable, il fut suivi de près par Renesmée et Carlisle.

-David ! M'exclamai-je souriante. Tu es tout trempé et tu me mets plein de sable chéri. Ajoutai-je.

- Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès. S'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur, on va te nettoyer avant que tu n'attrapes froid. Dis-je.

J'allai avec lui à la salle de bain et fit couler un bain chaud et je mis du savon liquide dans l'eau car David aimait jouer avec la mousse dans son bain.

_**Treize ans plus tard…**_

POV David

Comme tous les ans nous allions en vacances et j'allais bientôt fêter mes dix-sept ans mais surtout j'allais être transformé en vampire par ma mère. Toute ma famille était réunie au salon débattant sur l'endroit où l'on irait, Jasper et Alice voulait aller à Paris, Edward et Bella à Londres, Emmett et Rosalie à Tokyo, Renesmée et Jacob à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Maman et papa ne disaient rien car ils préféraient ne pas se mêler au débat interminable de la destination de vacances. J'entrais à mon tour dans la discussion et choisissait la Nouvelle-Orléans car nous n'étions jamais allés là-bas. Tout de suite, je vis que mon choix troubla maman, elle devint toute pâle tout d'un coup.

-Caroline est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit papa.

- Oui… Oui ça va. Rassura maman.

- Tu es sûre ? Insista papa.

- Oui je suis sûre. Assura maman.

- On va à la Nouvelle-Orléans, la majorité l'emporte. Sourit Renesmée.

- On part quand ? Questionnai-je surexcité.

- Demain après-midi, je me charge des billets. Annonça Alice.

- Pour les vacances de noël on ira à Tokyo. Informa Rosalie.

- Non Londres. Répliqua Bella.

- Pourquoi Londres ? Paris c'est beau en période de noël. Rétorqua Jasper.

- Et c'est reparti ! Soupirai-je agacé par leurs disputes.

Maman se retira et alla prendre de l'air à la terrasse, papa la suivit et je les vis prendre les escaliers menant à la plage. Ils allèrent marcher tous les deux au bord de la mer, la lumière de la lune éclairant leur chemin.

POV Caroline

Carlisle était parti avec moi marcher et prendre un peu d'air frais, j'avais besoin de respirer et de me changer les idées. Ce voyage me bouleverse car je n'étais jamais allée à la Nouvelle-Orléans et surtout Klaus y vivait. Déjà treize ans que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de l'hybride et de tous mes amis. Devrais-je encore les appeler des amis ? Alors que cela fait treize ans que j'ai disparu et qu'ils n'ont même pas essayé de me retrouver.

-Caroline cela fait maintenant presque treize ans que je te connais et lorsqu'on a parlé de la Nouvelle-Orléans, tu as subitement changé de couleur. Me fit remarquer Carlisle.

- Carlisle je t'assure que je vais bien tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter c'est juste que je suis fatiguée ces temps-ci. Mentis-je lamentablement.

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas me mentir. Est-ce à cause de ce Klaus que tu as peur ? Tu as peur de le revoir n'est-ce pas ? Me questionna Carlisle.

- Carlisle je t'en prie, tu m'avais promis que nous n'en parlerions plus jamais. Lui rappelai-je.

- Comme tu veux. Abandonna-t-il.

- Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et je suis vraiment touchée mais tout va très bien. Persistai-je.

- J'ai compris. Me dit-il. On rentre ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, il se fait tard.

_**A la Nouvelle-Orléans…**_

POV Klaus

Dans une semaine, Mia allait fêter son anniversaire et jusqu'à lors je n'avais pas trouvé de meilleurs organisateurs d'évènements. J'avais fait le tour de toutes les agences de la ville et je n'avais trouvé personne qui puisse me satisfaire. J'avais bien sûr appelé Rebekah à la rescousse car je ne pouvais pas gérer un évènement pareil tout seul. Mia allait prendre quinze ans ce qui veut dire que mon petit bébé était entrain de grandir. C'est difficile à admettre pour un parent que son enfant n'est un plus un bébé car on voudrait qu'il le reste à jamais. J'étais dans mon bureau quand j'entendis Mia crier dans le salon, j'y allais à vitesse vampirique et je la vis entrain de baver sur une robe que sa tante l'avait offerte. Rebekah et Stefan venaient d'arriver, ce qui me surprit car je pensais qu'ils ne venaient que le week-end.

-Nik ! M'embrassa Rebekah.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Tu connais ta sœur, elle voulait te faire la surprise. Me répondit Stefan.

- Pour une surprise s'en est une car j'ai cru que Mia se faisait égorger quand je l'ai entendu crier. Râlai-je.

- C'est bientôt son anniversaire alors je ne vois pas en quoi couvrir ma nièce de cadeau serait un crime. Répliqua Rebekah.

- Mia s'il te plait, va ranger les affaires que tante Bekah t'a offert et ensuite tu vas au lit. Demain tu as école jeune fille. Dis-je à ma fille.

- Mais tante Bekah et oncle Stefan viennent juste d'arriver. Rétorqua Mia.

- C'est vrai Nik, elle a raison, je n'ai pas vu ma nièce depuis deux mois. Rajouta Rebekah.

- Faites comme vous voulez. Laissai-je tomber.

- Où est Elijah ? Me demanda Stefan.

- Il est ici. Répondit Elijah émergeant de son bureau.

- Bonsoir Elijah. Salua Stefan.

- Bonsoir. Vous êtes arrivés plus tôt que prévu, avez-vous eu un problème ? Questionna notre ainé.

- Non, Rebekah voulait juste faire la surprise à tout le monde et s'occuper de la fête d'anniversaire de Mia. Répondit Stefan.

- Moi je vous laisse, j'ai sommeil. Bonne nuit. Bailla Mia.

Elle fit la bise à tout le monde et monta dans sa chambre avec les affaires que lui a offertes Rebekah.

-Est-ce que Camille va venir pour l'anniversaire de la petite ? M'interrogea Rebekah.

- Oui je crois. Répondis-je hésitant.

- Je comprends que vous ne soyez plus ensemble même si Nik je pense que ce que tu lui as fait est franchement vache. Tu continues de peindre Caroline tandis que tu dis aimer Camille qui elle, contrairement au bébé vampire ne t'a jamais abandonné. Camille a toujours été là pour toi, elle est comme une mère pour Mia ou devrais-je dire c'est la mère de Mia. Lâcha Rebekah comme une bombe.

- Bekah… L'interpella Stefan.

- Quoi Bekah ? Je sais que Caroline est ta meilleure amie mais cela fait plus de quatorze ans que personne ne l'a revu, elle refait sa vie ailleurs sans aucun scrupule, elle n'a même pas essayé de contacter Stefan ni même toi. S'énerva Rebekah.

- Arrête ! L'ordonnai-je. Ma vie de couple ne te regarde en aucun cas. Déclarai-je sur un ton ferme.

Rebekah monta dans sa chambre vexée, Stefan comme à son habitude courut après ma sœur pour essayer de la calmer. Quelque part Rebekah n'avait pas tort à propos de Camille mais elle avait tout faux à propos de Caroline, si je continuais à peindre Caroline c'est parce que je ne voulais pas l'oublier, je me suis résigné et j'ai fait mon deuil. Je sais que plus jamais je ne la reverrais mais je ne veux pas oublier qu'elle a fait partie de ma vie et que je l'ai aimé comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne.

POV externe

La famille Cullen était à l'aéroport prête à embarquer pour la Nouvelle-Orléans sauf Caroline qui était anxieuse à l'idée de faire ce voyage, elle aurait voulu une autre destination mais pas celle-ci. Elle savait très bien que tôt ou tard, elle recroiserait l'hybride originel mais elle ne pensait pas que cela se passerait si tôt, elle avait pensé qu'elle ne le reverrait que dans un siècle ou même plus mais finalement elle ne ressentait pas de la peur mais de la haine, de la haine envers ses amis, envers Klaus pour l'avoir abandonné à son triste sort. Elle était marquée à vie par sa faute, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait peur d'être touché par un autre homme à part son fils et sa famille. Elle se mettait à trembler lorsque quelqu'un élevait la voix même si ce n'était pas contre elle. Cette peur était permanente et elle avait dû apprendre à vivre avec. Ils prirent l'avion, leur vol n'avait duré que quelques heures car Miami n'était pas loin de la Nouvelle-Orléans en avion. Emmett s'occupa de prendre les bagages de toute la famille avec l'aide d'Edward. Alice avait loué une grande maison en ville. Ils n'étaient que quatre heures de l'après-midi quand ils arrivèrent dans leur nouvelle demeure.

-Jasper et moi allons faire un tour en ville, qui vient avec nous ? Demanda Alice.

- On vient avec vous. Répondit Renesmée pour elle et Jacob.

- Désolé mais nous on préfère rester tranquillement à la maison. Dit Emmett pour lui et sa femme Rosalie.

- Et vous ? Questionna Alice au reste de la famille.

- Bella et moi avions prévu autre chose. Informa Edward.

- Moi je dois aller à l'hôpital pour voir le milieu hospitalier dans lequel je vais travailler pendant trois mois. Dit Carlisle.

- Caroline ? David ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Interrogea Alice.

- On ira visiter la ville avec maman tous les deux. Répondit David.

- Donc à tout à l'heure alors. Dit Alice s'en allant avec sa petite troupe.

- Moi aussi j'y vais. Dit Carlisle déposant un baiser sur le front de Caroline et celui de son fils. A plus tard.

Il ne restait plus que Caroline, David, Emmett et Rosalie à la maison. Rosalie monta ses bagages dans leur chambre et Emmett alla chasser avant la tombée de la nuit bien qu'ils se nourrissaient maintenant de sang humain, les Cullen avaient gardé cette habitude d'aller chasser.

-Maman on y va ? Demanda Davide à sa mère.

- Oui mais pas très longtemps car je suis fatiguée. Prévint Caroline.

POV Caroline

Je savais que David allait se douter de quelque chose si je disais non et que j'allais le rendre malheureux alors j'avais accepté de sortir avec lui visiter la ville. On alla en ville à pied car cela nous permettait de ne rien rater des magnifiques bâtiments anciens de la ville. On alla dans des centres commerciaux, dans des galeries, des boulangeries, j'aimais déjà cette ville. Elle était différente des villes où nous étions allés. Cette ville était tellement vivante, plus accueillante, plus souriante, jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien qu'ici.

-Maman on va prendre un café ? Me proposa David.

- Bonne idée chéri. Je crois qu'on a trop marché. Approuvai-je.

Nous nous asseyons à la terrasse d'un salon de thé, il faisait beau et c'était bien plus agréable d'être dehors que dedans, une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années arriva vers nous avec un grand sourire pour prendre notre commande.

-Bonsoir. Puis-je prendre votre commande ? Nous demanda poliment la serveuse.

- Un capuccino pour ma maman et un jus d'orange pour moi s'il vous plait. Commanda David.

- Votre mère ? Vous êtes des vampires ? Nous demanda la serveuse un peu surprise.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionnai-je méfiante.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais tous sur les vampires, d'ailleurs le fondateur de cette ville n'est autre que mon petit-ami. Nous répondit la serveuse.

- Camille. L'appela une voix familière.

- Salut Bekah. Sourit Camille en faisant face à celle qui venait de l'appeler.

Rebekah n'avait pas pris une seule ride en treize ans, elle était toujours aussi magnifique puis je vis Stefan arriver derrière Rebekah, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, mes membres ne m'obéissait plus. Stefan me vit et sortit un « Caroline ! » tellement il fut étonné de me voir ici. Il s'approcha de moi pour voir si j'étais bel et bien réel mais tout de suite, je me mise à paniquer, le visage de Stefan changeait pour se transformer en tous ses vampires qui avaient abusé de moi en Italie. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même ce qui surprit Stefan, lorsqu'il voulut me toucher, David l'en empêcha.

-Ne touche pas ma mère. L'ordonna David pour me protéger.

- Ta mère ? S'étonna Stefan.

David s'accroupit pour se mettre à ma hauteur et me prit dans ses bras, je tremblais toujours mais je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras de mon fils. Je sentis qu'il venait de faire sortir son portable et envoya un texto.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Care ? Questionne Stefan confus.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'approcher. Gronda David.

- Mais… Commença Stefan.

David se releva et se mit devant Stefan en bombant le torse.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu fais peur à ma mère ok ? Donc je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle. S'énerva David.

- Caroline. Dit Carlisle s'approchant de moi.

Lorsque je le vis, je me jetai dans ses bras soulagée de le revoir.

-Carlisle je t'en prie emmène-moi loin d'ici s'il te plait. Suppliai-je en larmes.

- Je suis là, personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal tant que je serai là d'accord ? On rentre. Me rassura Carlisle.

Il me souleva et me prit dans ses bras, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, posant ma tête sur son épaule.

-David on y va. Déclara Carlisle.

David hocha la tête avant de lancer un dernier regard à Stefan et de rentrer avec nous.

*N.A :

_Je vous fais un résumé du prochain chapitre, Mia et David vont se rencontrer et tout de suite auront le coup de foudre donc Mia invitera David à son anniversaire. Il y'aura une confrontation entre David et Klaus. L'hybride rencontrera Caroline. _


	3. La douleur

Chapitre 3 : _**La douleur**_

_**« Il y'a deux chemins que tu peux emprunter pour passer au travers de la douleur. Tu peux la laisser te détruire ou tu peux l'utiliser afin de mieux te conduire à tes rêves. Pour rêver plus grand, tu dois travailler plus fort. »**_

POV Stefan

Je me demandais ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais vu Caroline et lorsque je m'étais approché d'elle et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, elle s'est mise à paniquer comme si j'étais un monstre alors qu'autrefois j'étais son ami. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant toutes ces années pour qu'elle change autant ? Surtout ce garçon qui s'est présenté comme étant son fils. Il fallait que je puisse avoir des réponses à mes questions mais avant tout j'envoyais un message à Elena pour l'informer que j'avais retrouvé Caroline.

-C'est elle Caroline ? Demanda Camille.

- Oui. Répondis-je.

- Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit ici ? Et pourquoi ? Se demanda Rebekah.

POV David

On était rentré à la maison et maman semblait aller mieux depuis que papa était venu nous chercher. Après quatorze ans, elle ne supportait toujours pas le contact d'autres hommes à part celui de papa et du mien même avec mes frères, elle avait du mal mais jamais elle ne se mettait dans un état pareil. Je souffrais énormément quand je la voyais ainsi, je savais pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte et j'en voulais à ces gens de lui avoir infligé de telles souffrances, je les aurai tous tué de mes propres mains mais fort heureusement, ils étaient déjà tous morts.

Papa avait installé maman dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

-Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Me demanda Bella.

- Et bien y'a des gens qui semblaient reconnaître maman surtout un homme et lorsqu'il s'est approché, maman a fait une crise. Répondis-je.

- Certainement des anciens amis à ta mère. Me fit remarquer papa me voyant réfléchir.

- Si ce sont ces amis alors pourquoi a-t-elle peur d'eux ? Répliquai-je énervé.

- David tu sais pourquoi elle…

- Je sais mais j'en ai plus que marre de la voir souffrir et je ne veux pas que l'un d'eux s'approche d'elle. Ils l'ont assez fait souffrir comme ça. L'interrompis-je en colère.

- David…

Je ne voulais plus rien entendre donc je sortis de la maison pour aller faire un tour, je devais prendre un peu d'air et essayé de me calmer. Je me mettais hors de moi lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma mère. Ces amis, des amis n'auraient jamais abandonné leur amie et auraient tout fait pour savoir si elle va bien mais non les soi-disant amis de maman, eux, avaient continué leur vie sans aucun soucis et aujourd'hui il faille que l'un d'eux la mette une nouvelle fois dans cet état, je ne le supportais pas. J'aurai voulu être là pour pouvoir empêcher ce qui s'est passé, j'aurai voulu pouvoir remonter le temps pour qu'il n'arrive rien d'aussi terrible à ma mère mais je ne le peux. Je ne peux rien pour elle.

J'avais marché très longtemps et je m'étais retrouvé dans une forêt, au moins ici je pourrais pleurer sans que personne ne puisse me voir. Je m'assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre coupé et j'entendis aussitôt des larmes provenant des bois, je me levai et suivais les bruits et là je vis avec horreur, le corps sans vie d'un jeune homme, il avait la vingtaine et cette jeune fille blonde qui avait du sang sur les lèvres. Tout de suite je compris qui elle était mais incroyablement au lieu de fuir, je m'avançais lentement vers elle, elle me semblait très jeune pour être un être aussi ignoble et impitoyable.

-Mademoiselle ? Dis-je m'approchant doucement et avec prudence d'elle.

- Allez-vous-en. Hurla-t-elle.

Je continuai ma démarche vers elle, fit sortir mon mouchoir de ma poche et essuyai délicatement le sang qu'elle avait sur ses joues. Mon geste la surprit et elle me regardait bouche-bée, j'enlevais ma veste et la recouvrit avec. Elle me regardait toujours sans rien dire, n'émettant aucune protestation. Je m'éloignais un peu d'elle sentant son regard sur moi, je pris des branches de feuilles d'arbres et recouvrit le corps sans vie du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous n'êtes pas un vampire. Me demanda-t-elle.

- A vrai dire moi-même je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je vous ai entendu pleurer et que je ne supporte pas les larmes d'une femme ou d'une jeune fille. Répondis-je sincère.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? Me questionna-t-elle incrédule.

- J'étais venu ici pour me changer les idées. Je m'appelle David Cullen et toi ? Renchéris-je.

- Mia Mikaelson. Se présenta-t-elle.

Il eut un moment de silence, aucun de nous deux ne prit la parole. J'essayais de trouver un sujet de discussion mais je n'en avais aucun, mes pensées étaient toutes tournées vers ma mère. Je frappais mon poing dans le tronc d'un arbre, laissant sortir toute cette rage accumulée en moi. J'en voulais à la terre entière.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met autant en colère ? M'interrogea Mia.

- C'est personnel. Répondis-je sèchement.

- J'aime les histoires personnelles. Parler te fera du bien. Répliqua-t-elle.

Je soupirai d'agacement et me tournais vers elle, elle avait de très jolis yeux bleus et de magnifique boucle blondes. Elle était aussi belle que ma mère. Je la regardais un moment et décidais de me livrer à elle. J'avais plus que besoin de me confier, j'avais besoin de réconfort alors je me laissais aller et lui racontais l'histoire terrible de ma mère. Mon récit terminé, elle se mit en colère et s'indigna de la façon dont ma mère avait été traitée par les Volturi.

-J'aurai aimé les torturer de mes propres mains. S'emporta-t-elle.

- C'est gentil de ta part mais c'est du passé maintenant et je n'aimerais plus en parler si tu veux bien. Dis-je.

- D'accord. J'aimerai que tu viennes à ma fête d'anniversaire demain après-midi. M'invita Mia.

- Euh je ne sais pas… Hésitai-je.

- S'il te plait. Je serais très heureuse si tu venais et pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec ta famille ? Me proposa-t-elle.

Je la regardais dubitatif.

-C'est pour faire voir du monde à ta mère, elle a besoin de se changer les idées et de s'amuser. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Très bien. Nous viendrons. Acceptai-je finalement.

- Merci beaucoup alors rendez-vous demain vers quinze heures. La fête se passe chez moi, ma maison se situe à la fin de la ville, vous ne pouvez pas la raté. M'expliqua-t-elle.

- Très bien, à demain alors. Dis-je.

- Attend, mon numéro. Me sourit-elle me tendant un bout de papier.

Je pris son papier et sentis un courant d'air, elle avait disparu et le corps aussi du jeune homme gisant sur le sol n'était plus là. Mia venait de s'en aller, je me rendis compte que j'étais resté assez longtemps avec elle car la nuit venait de tomber. Je regardais une dernière fois l'endroit où je me trouvais et rentrais à la maison.

POV Klaus.

Stefan et Rebekah venaient de me raconter leur rencontre avec Caroline au café de Camille. Elle était ici, à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Caroline se trouvait dans la même ville que moi. Jamais je n'aurai cru que je la reverrais de sitôt, j'aurai voulu aller la rejoindre mais demain Mia fêtait son anniversaire et je ne pouvais pas m'absenter.

-Nik est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Elle a un fils ok ? Me cria Rebekah agacée.

- Un enfant ? Demandai-je confus.

- Oui un fils. M'affirma Rebekah.

- Mais ce qui est le plus étonnant c'est que lorsque Stefan a voulu s'approcher d'elle, elle s'est mise à paniquer et à trembler comme une feuille comme si Stefan était un monstre et qu'il allait la dévorer. M'expliqua Rebekah.

- Papa ? M'appela Mia rentrant à peine.

Elle rentra avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi gaie, elle m'embrassa et embrassa Stefan ainsi que Rebekah très souriante. Je la regardais surpris par cet étrange comportement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? Questionnai-je curieux.

- Je suis heureuse parce que j'ai eu le coup de foudre papa. J'ai des frissons qui me parcourent tout le corps rien qu'en pensant à lui. Me répondit Mia souriante.

- Quoi ? M'écriai-je.

- Ah papa ! Il est tellement beau ! S'exclama Mia en soupirant.

Stefan et Rebekah se mirent à rire tandis que moi je sentais la colère monter en moi, imaginer ma fille amoureuse me rendait fou de rage. Personne n'était assez bien pour ma fille ou devrais-je dire ma fille était mon bébé et le restera pour toujours.

-Qui est ce garçon ? Questionnai-je en colère.

- Papa ne recommence pas s'il te plait. David est un garçon très gentil, il vient d'arriver en ville et je l'ai invité lui et sa famille à mon anniversaire. Me répondit Kelly.

- David ! S'exclamèrent Rebekah et Stefan.

- Oui David. Vous le connaissez ? Interrogea Kelly.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Renchéris-je.

- C'est le fils de Caroline. Répondit Stefan.

- Oh merde ! Sortit Mia.

Je la regardais surpris, c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait un tel mot en tout cas en ma présence. Tout d'un coup, des larmes perlaient sur les joues de Mia, elle qui était si joyeuse il y'a quelques secondes perdit tout d'un coup toutes ses couleurs. Elle me regardait le visage peiné et déformé par la douleur, son regard était plein de compassion et de tristesse envers moi. A ces yeux je compris qu'elle allait m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Je suis désolée papa. S'excusa Mia.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? M'inquiétais-je.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras en larmes, elle semblait sincère lorsqu'elle s'excusa mais je me demandais pourquoi. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras et apaisais ces larmes. Elle se calma un quart d'heure après et s'assit nous demandant de faire pareil.

-Je ne savais pas que la mère de David était la Caroline des portraits de papa. Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle, je vous entends évoquer son nom mais je ne savais pas qui elle était vraiment. Tout à l'heure dans la forêt j'ai croisé tout à fait par hasard David. Il était en colère et triste, il s'est confié à moi me racontant le calvaire que sa mère avait vécu en Italie chez les Volturi. Commença Mia avant de se remettre à pleurer.

Rebekah lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle accepta volontiers, elle essuya ses larmes et reprit son histoire.

- Elle avait quitté sa ville natale pour aller vivre en Italie à cause d'un chagrin d'amour, elle avait éteint son humanité donc elle tua quelques humains et elle se fit remarquer par les Volturi, un ancien clan de vampire. Ils l'ont capturé et… Et… Oh mon Dieu ! Et ils l'ont violé pendant deux ans, la privant de sang et la torturant chaque jour. Elle fut sauvée par les Cullen, sa nouvelle famille désormais. Raconta Mia toute bouleversée.

Lorsqu'elle finit sa narration, j'ai cru que mon monde venait de s'écrouler sous mes pieds, mon bébé vampire s'était fait violée pendant des années et moi je n'avais rien fait. Je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher une horreur pareille. J'aurai pu lui éviter une telle torture si je lui avais dit la vérité depuis longtemps, si je l'avais protégé comme je me l'étais promis. J'avais failli à ma promesse.

-Tu sais où ils habitent ? Questionna Stefan.

- Non. Répondit Mia.

Stefan sortit de la maison à vitesse vampirique, je le suivis sachant qu'il allait à la recherche de Caroline. Moi aussi je voulais la voir, j'avais besoin de lui parler et surtout de m'excuser auprès d'elle.

Stefan et moi commençâmes nos recherches dans toute la ville, interrogeant quelques habitants jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux nous indique où Caroline vivait. Elle et les Cullen louaient une grande maison près du vieux Carré. Arrivé devant la maison, Stefan me regarda comme pour me dire qu'il était prêt, je sonnais à la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme blonde vint nous ouvrir la porte.

-Bonsoir. Nous salua-t-elle. Que puis-je pour vous ? Nous demanda-t-elle.

- Bonsoir, nous sommes désolés du dérangement et nous savons qu'il est tard mais pouvons-nous voir Caroline s'il vous plait ? Demandai-je.

Au même moment, un jeune homme venait de passer la porte d'entrée, poussant quelque peu la femme blonde au passage.

-Ma mère ne veut pas vous voir alors allez-vous en. Vous lui avez suffisamment fait de mal comme ça. Cria le jeune homme.

- David. Tempéra la femme blonde.

- C'est le même homme de tout à l'heure au café. Expliqua David à la femme en pointant Stefan du doigt.

- C'est lui ? Interrogea la jeune femme confuse.

- Oui c'est lui qui a fait peur à maman tout à l'heure. Affirma David.

- Nous savons ce qui est arrivé à Caroline et nous aimerions lui parler quelques instants s'il vous plait. Supplia Stefan.

- Vous n'avez rien à lui dire. Vous ne savez pas par quoi ma mère est passée, pendant qu'elle souffrait où étiez-vous ? Pendant qu'elle faisait des cauchemars tard dans la nuit où étiez-vous ? Quand elle pleurait à longueur de journée où étiez-vous ? Quand elle a tenté de mettre fin à sa vie plusieurs fois où étiez-vous ? Où ? Aucun d'entre vous n'a été là pour ma mère alors allez-vous en d'ici. Hurla David très en colère.

- David va voir ta mère, je m'en occupe. Ordonna un homme blond.

- Bien père. Dit David avant de me lancer un regard froid et de s'en aller suivi de la femme blonde.

- Bonsoir, je me présente Carlisle Cullen. Se présenta l'homme blond.

- Klaus Mikaelson et voici Stefan Salvatore. Nous présentai-je à mon tour.

- Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous inviter à entrer mais ma femme refuse de vous voir et vu les épreuves par lesquelles elle est passée, elle ne supporte pas la présence d'autres hommes à part la mienne ou encore celle de notre fils donc je vous prierai monsieur de vous en aller. Nous expliqua calmement Carlisle.

La seule chose que je pus retenir de ce qu'il avait dit c'est qu'il était l'époux de Caroline. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'elle m'avait oublié ? Stefan acquiesça et remercia Carlisle puis nous partîmes, je restais toujours secouer par l'annonce de cette nouvelle et par les mots de David. Caroline était mariée, elle avait refait sa vie et cette vie elle la faisait sans moi. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi douloureux d'aimer, même après quatorze ans, je l'aimais toujours autant.


	4. La douleur (Part 2)

Je m'excuse pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster la suite. Fin de l'école donc plus de temps.

Chapitre 4 : _**La douleur (Partie 2)**_

POV Carlisle

Les amis de Caroline n'avaient fait aucun scandale et ils étaient partis tranquillement, je savais qu'ils reviendraient et que la prochaine fois David n'allait pas pouvoir contenir sa colère mais il fallait que je puisse gérer ça ainsi que mon nouveau travail ici.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et rejoignis tout le monde au salon, Caroline était dans les bras de David, elle tremblait et avait les larmes aux yeux, je détestais la voir ainsi, quinze ans bientôt que je vis avec elle et je ne m'habitue jamais au fait qu'elle puisse souffrir autant sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je l'aimais, j'avais appris à aimer cette femme au cœur tendre mais je savais que lui aussi il l'aimait. J'avais peur de la perdre, une seconde perte me serait insupportable. Esmée était morte et c'est grâce à cette vampire blonde que je pus m'en sortir, que je pus remonter la pente et aimer de nouveau. Quelque part notre douleur nous avait rapprochés et ensemble on avait su guérir les blessures de l'autre. Aujourd'hui je ne pouvais pas le nier, j'avais peur et j'étais jaloux, malgré les conversations que j'ai eues avec Caroline, j'ai vu combien elle l'aimait toujours. Elle essaie de le nier mais je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas complètement oublié et qu'au fond de son cœur, elle a lui gardé une place.

-Carlisle. Fit-elle se jetant dans mes bras.

Elle se blottit contre moi cherchant ma chaleur, cherchant une protection. Je détestais la sentir si vulnérable, elle pouvait passer des mois dans la maison sans mettre un seul pied dehors. Je sentis ses larmes mouillées ma chemise, elle se remit à pleurer. Comme je détestais la voir si triste, si je le pouvais j'aurais pris toutes ses souffrances, je voulais prendre tous ses malheurs pour ne lui laisser que des moments de bonheur.

-Ne me laisse plus jamais seule je t'en prie. Me supplia-t-elle en larmes.

Je rompis notre étreinte mettant un peu de distance entre elle et moi puis je pris son visage entre mes mains la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Caroline Cullen, sachez que jamais je ne vous abandonnerai, je vous aime trop pour pouvoir le faire. Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais. Déclarai-je avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qui me consumait, je l'embrassais comme si c'était le dernier.

- Je t'aime aussi. Murmura-t-elle reprenant son souffle, son front collé contre le mien.

- Uhm uhm ! Fit David se raclant la gorge. Pas que je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi mais nous avons été invité à une fête d'anniversaire demain après-midi, j'ai pensé que ça nous changerait les idées surtout à maman. Informai-je.

- A la fête de qui ? Quand t'es-tu fait des amis ? Le questionna Alice.

- Je me suis faite une amie, Mia et elle aimerait que je vienne à son anniversaire avec ma famille. Elle est très gentille et vraiment spéciale comme fille. Répondit David rêveur.

- Serais-tu tombé sous le charme de cette Mia ? Le taquina Edward.

David se mit à rougir et tout le monde se moqua de lui, même Caroline rigola à gorge déployée, elle avait enfin retrouvé le sourire. Son rire m'avait tant manqué.

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout elle nous a invités et ce ne serait pas poli de ne pas y aller alors que c'est son anniversaire. Demain nous irons lui chercher quelques cadeaux avant d'y aller.

- Génial ! S'exclama David surexcité.

- Doucement mon chéri. Lui conseilla Caroline.

- Je monte dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas faim. Bonne nuit. Dit-il avant de foncer dans sa chambre heureux.

- Je ne sais pas qui est celle fille mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Commenta Jacob.

- Il grandit, il est bien normal qu'il soit amoureux aussi. Ajouta Renesmée.

- Mais jusqu'à quand dura son histoire avec cette fille ? Quand il sera transformé en vampire son avenir avec cette Mia sera compromis et l'amour qu'il ressent pour cette fille sera multiplié par mille. Est-il judicieux de le laisser s'amouracher de cette gamine ? Questionna Jasper soucieux de David.

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Il a droit à un peu de bonheur dans cette vie alors laisse-le vivre ces instants avec cette fille. Contredit Rosalie.

- David est un grand garçon c'est dur, il saura y faire. Assura Emmett.

- Je ne voudrais pas que mon garçon souffre, je ne le supporterais pas. S'affola Caroline.

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi.

-Il ne souffrira pas, il est simplement en train de tomber amoureux et puis il a toute une famille qui l'aime et qui sera toujours là pour lui ainsi qu'une mère très aimante.

- Merci. Tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut pour me rassurer. Me sourit Caroline sentant sa fatigue.

Je la soulevais et l'emmenais avec moi dans notre chambre, laissant mes enfants discutés tranquillement. J'ouvris la porte de notre chambre et la conduisit dans notre salle de bain, je la fis asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, je lui fis couler un bain et la déshabillai.

-Je ne te mérite pas. Souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demandais-je.

- Tu es gentil, attentionné, doux, aimant, tu es toujours là pour moi et tu ne me juges jamais. Je me sens en sécurité lorsque tu es à mes côtés, depuis que je te connais je n'arrête pas de pleurer, de faire des crises de folies, je ne ris presque jamais. Je ne te rends pas heureuse. Pleura-t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas et tu ne seras jamais un malheur pour moi, au contraire, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité d'avoir. Tu arrêtes avec ces idées car je suis heureux avec toi, très heureux et je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi, c'est ça un devoir d'époux. Rétorquai-je.

- Mais moi je ne remplis pas mon rôle d'épouse, je suis souillée Carlisle. Cela fait quinze ans que je vis avec toi et quand as-tu posé les mains sur moi ? Quand m'as-tu fait l'amour ? Je te fais subir cela depuis quinze ans et toi, tu m'aimes ? Je ne mérite pas un tel amour de ta part. Répliqua-t-elle en larmes.

- Tu n'es pas souillée ok ? Ne le redis plus jamais. Je dors avec toi depuis quinze ans, je peux te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser et te caresser. C'est suffisant pour moi, je ne veux surtout pas te brusquer. On a l'éternité Caroline et ces quinze années ont été semblables à 15 jours alors ne t'en fait pas pour ça. La rassurai-je.

- Je t'aime. Me dit-elle.

POV Klaus

Stefan et moi étions rentrés bredouilles, nous n'avions pas pu parler à Caroline, entre la colère de son fils et le refus de son époux, ils nous étaient difficiles de l'approcher. Au moins nous savions qu'elle était ici à la Nouvelle-Orléans, qu'elle était vivante mais mal en point. Elle s'était faite violée en Italie, si je lui avais dit la vérité plutôt ou si j'avais essayé d'aller la retrouver, jamais elle ne serait dans cet état là aujourd'hui.

Je pouvais comprendre la colère de David et il avait le tempérament de sa mère, protecteur avec un fort caractère tout comme elle. En tout cas, elle était ainsi autrefois car j'imagine qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé elle a dû changer, elle n'est peut-être plus la Caroline que j'ai connu il y'a plusieurs années.

-Vous êtes enfin rentré ! Dit Mia soulagée.

- Où est ta tante ? Questionnai-je ne voyant nulle part Rebekah.

- Elle est dans sa chambre avec Elena et Bonnie. Damon leur ami est sorti faire un tour, ils sont arrivés il y'a un quart d'heure. Me répondit Mia.

Stefan se laissa tomber sur le canapé l'air absent, il n'avait émis aucun son depuis que nous avions quitté la maison des Cullen. Même s'il le cachait, au fond je pouvais voir qu'il souffrait énormément et qu'il était désolé pour Caroline.

-Nik ! S'exclama Rebekah nous rejoignant accompagné de Bonnie et d'Elena.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Vous l'avez-vu ? S'empressa-t-elle de me demander.

- Malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu la voir, son mari nous a expliqué qu'en ce moment elle n'était pas apte à recevoir de visites. Expliquai-je.

- Son mari ? Quel mari ? Demanda Elena stupéfaite.

- Caroline est mariée à un certain Carlisle Cullen et ensemble ils ont un fils appelé David. Détaillai-je.

- David vient de m'envoyer un message, lui et ses parents seront demain à mon anniversaire. Nous annonça Mia l'air surprise.

- Ils vont venir ? David sait qui tu es ? Sait-il que tu es une Mikaelson ? Questionna Rebekah.

- Euh je lui ai dit qui j'étais mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache l'importance de notre famille car il n'a fait aucun commentaire là-dessus. Répondit Mia.

- Peut-être n'est-il pas au courant de toute l'histoire de sa mère. Conclu Bonnie.

- Quoi qu'il en soit ils viennent demain à la fête de Mia, on pourra ainsi approcher Caroline. Dis-je.

- Si aujourd'hui elle a refusé de te parler, je ne pense pas que demain elle le fera surtout si y'a sa famille autour d'elle. Répliqua Rebekah.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas faire de l'anniversaire de Mia un bal masqué ? Nous leur enverrons des masques avec lesquels nous seuls seront capables de les reconnaitre. Bien sûr nous ne mettrons que le prénom de Mia comme expéditeur. Proposa Bonnie.

- J'adore l'idée, je marche. Soutint Klaus.

- Moi aussi. Se joignit Stefan.

- Idem pour moi. Dit Mia.

- Moi aussi. Sourit Rebekah.

- Pour Caroline. Dirent Elena et Bonnie se souriant mutuellement.

Nous avions enfin trouvé un moyen d'approcher Caroline, je ne sais pas si ce plan allait fonctionner mais il fallait qu'on le tente. J'avais besoin de la revoir, de lui parler, de savoir comment elle allait.

_*N.A :_

_Comme d'habitude un résumé ou quelques indices du prochain chapitre._

_Caroline et sa famille iront au bal de Mia. Là-bas le bébé vampire sera enfermée dans une pièce avec Klaus et notre hybride aura eu une mauvaise idée car notre belle blonde fera une crise de nerf prendra Klaus pour ses bourreaux et criera, pleurera jusqu'au point d'éteindre son humanité mais une seule personne les lui fera rallumer. _

_A votre avis qui est-ce ? _

_Prochain chapitre très long. Bisous_


End file.
